


A Life Changing Realisation

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [72]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Realization, Rings, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony idly scrolls thorough the R&D notes on his phone, passively paying attention to the meeting he was sitting in. A flash catches his attention out of the corner of his eye.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	A Life Changing Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt [ “Wedding Ring” [Y2]](https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k)

Tony idly scrolls thorough the R&D notes on his phone, passively paying attention to the meeting he was sitting in. A flash catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. He glances away from the phone and causally looks around the room.

Many of the stakeholders are wearing watches and cufflinks. Any of those could have reflected the light. Tony sighs and returns to his notes.

The light flashes across his peripheral vision again. And again. And Again.

He was getting frustrated at this point. However he didn’t want to cause a scene and cause the meeting to go on any longer than it had too. If he could work out where the reflected light was coming from he could move his seat and avoid it. Tony eyes the room, slowly inspecting each of the stakeholders. Then he catches it.

The light was being reflected from a stakeholder’s wedding ring.

The world narrows down and the voices around him become distant mumbles. His stomach twists and turns and his throat tightens. He can’t look away from the man’s hand. He can’t take his eyes off it. It’s mesmerising, like there’s some sort of magnetic pull drawing him to it. His stomach flips uncomfortably at the sight and he can’t figure out why.

What was it about the ring that was unsettling? He never had issues with rings before. What was it about this ring?

It wasn’t anything flashy or partially special or unique. It fairly simple and plain gold band with three small white stones embedded. It catches the light wonderfully, every time the man’s hand moves light scatters across the table and his suit.

It hits him then like a ton of bricks and he can’t breathe.

It’s not about the ring. It never was.

It was about the hand wearing it. Or the hand he wished to see a ring on. How could he be so stupid?

_‘I want to marry Steve.’_

Once he realises it it won’t leave his thoughts. Thoughts of marring Steve echo loudly in his mind.

Tony sucks in a sharp breath and stands up from the table. Everyone goes silent as they all turn to him. He doesn’t care. He needs to get out of here.

Without a word he runs out of the meeting as if the devil was biting at his heels.

He needed to find a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
